


Water and Wings

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Pure Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, and boom they have sex, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to wash his wings, the bathroom is way to small. Dean comes rushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/gifts).



> Prompt: Give me the smuttiest, hottest, wing porn that you can :D Like: Cas trying to wash his wings in the shower and he can't fit in because they're huge and then Dean volunteers to help him and Cas ends up fucked against the wall sjgbavajsvgjzhvjag and thanks :D Love you! <3 (Prompt by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala)

A loud crash can be heard down the hall followed by a very angry angel’s voice, “ugh, why do you humans make bathrooms so…” another crash, this time a scream followed, “…small…”  
  
“Cas?…hey bud, you okay in there?” Dean’s voice was filled with concern.  
“I’m not dying…per say…” Cas’ voice was barely audible through the door.   
“Hey, Cas, I can’t, I cant’ hear you so I’m coming in.”  
  
Before Cas could muster a loud enough voice telling Dean not to come in, Dean was in the bathroom with his jaw dropped.  
  
“Cas, dude, when…wings?” Cas just tilted his head and glared at Dean. Because yes, his large ink black wings were visible, but the fact the shower curtain and bar had fallen on top of him, should have been the concern.  
  
“Oh right, here let me help you.” Dean blushes as he grabs onto Cas’ arm and gently pulls him from the shower floor. Cas is stark naked since he was trying to shower and wash the dirt and grime out of his wings, but failed due to the size of the bathroom.   
  
Cas was stark naked.  
  
The fact hit Dean after he helped him up and was inches away from him. Crap. Contain it Winchester. A voice said in the back of his mind.   
  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a blush darkening on his cheeks. Cas doesn’t notice. He is picking at his wings, trying to fix the misplaced feathers and maybe pull some of the bigger chunks of dirt out as well.  
  
“Cas, would you, you know, like some help with that?” The idea of Cas’ wings being visible was still weird and unexplained, but that could be a story told later. His friend seemed to need assistance, and Dean could pull himself together and help. Right?  
  
“That would be…greatly appreciated. Thank you, Dean.” Cas’ voice was calm and deep, rubbing Dean just the right way.  
  
Nope, He was not going to make it.  
  
Cas turned around and carefully stepped into the shower. Dean adjusted himself and snuck a peak a peek at the angel’s ass.  
  
God Dammit, that ass.   
  
As if on queue the angel bent over to turn on the water, exposing more of that gorgeous ass. Dean’s blush spread down his chest and his dick threatened to break through his pants.   
  
Which, now…was a problem… he was wearing jeans. Which is great when trying to hide a boner, yeah, sure….but when wet? Gross, wet jeans are the absolute worst…he was going to have to remove them.  
  
Dean took a deep breath and willed his erection down. Thinking about his brother or Charlie or god knows what, anything to help, and then removed his jeans and t-shirt. He then carefully followed Cas into the shower.  
  
The water was warm, steam filling the room nicely. Cas spread his wings and handed Dean a bottle of soap. He would usually just use water, but the gunk stuck in his feathers would need a little extra help getting out.   
  
“Be gentle, Dean. They are sensitive.” Cas’ voice was lower than normal, if that is even possible. Dean cleared his throat, “uh, right, okay Cas, I’ll, uh, I’ll do my best, tell me if it starts to hurt okay?”  
  
Dean pours some soap onto his palm and lathers it up. He decides to start with the right wing. He starts closest to Cas’ back, slowly and as gently as he can lathering the soap into the feathers and coaxing the gunk out. Cas’ wings jerk out at the first touch but Cas visibly relaxes when Dean whispers to him. “Its okay, angel, I got you.”  
  
Dean smiles, accomplished, and continues massaging the soap into the feathers. He works his way from the base of the wing to the bone and up towards the joint at the top. The actions getting easier as he learns the best way to do it, the longer he goes the more noticeable Cas’ sounds become.  
  
Was Cas  _moaning_?  
  
Yep. Cas was moaning.  
  
“You okay, angel?”  
  
“Sensitive, remember,  _hunter_.”  
  
Cas’ voice was deep and gravelly, hunter coming out like a swear word, and completely sexy. Dean’s dick took immediate notice.  
  
Dean smirked. Maybe he didnt have to contain it. “Oh, right.” Dean continued massaging, this time letting his body drift closer to the angel’s. Cas leaned back, closing the distance. “Dean.” Cas’s words were more of a broken moan.   
  
Dean took one hand and wrapped it around Cas. Using the other to continue massaging and cleaning Cas’ wings. “I got you, babe.” Dean whispered again into Cas’ ear. Cas’s response was felt through his whole body. Dean helped him stay upright as his breathing became laboured and moans became more frequent. It became so much that Cas had to lean forward against the wall. “I can feel you Dean.” Cas moans. Dean moves on to the left wing. Starting again at the base.  
  
“But I need to feel you inside me.” The plea was broken up by moans and audible breaths. Dean continued to card his fingers through the black wings. “Is that so, babe? I can definitely help you with that.”   
  
Dean pushed Cas up against the shower wall, spreading the angel’s legs far enough to expose his hole. The sight was glorious. Dean could get off just looking at Cas this way. Water dripping from his body, over his exposed hole, his wings black and extended, leaning chest against the wall, begging to be fucked.   
  
Dean would come in his boxers right now if he wasn’t careful.  
  
He bit his lip, and then the angel’s neck. One hand still on Cas’ wings and the other gripping at his ass. Squeezing the muscle. “You. Have. A. Great. Ass.” Dean grazes his fingers over Cas’ exposed hole. Teasing him. Coazing another moan out of his lips.   
  
Dean kisses down Cas’ back, nipping gently, and slowly working in one of his fingers into his tight hole. Cas bites his lip and moans into the wall. “Dean, I need you. Just fuck me already.”  
  
“Be patient, angel. I wont risk hurting you.” He kisses Cas’ neck as he works his finger to the second knuckle, stretching him slowly. He adds a second finger soon after. “You are opening up beautifully for me, babe.” He sucks a bruise right between Cas’ wings and Cas screams Dean’s name. “Thats right babe, be loud for me.”  
  
Dean now has all four of his fingers deep into Cas’ hole. He kisses Cas down his back he needs to rinse the soap out of Cas. He gently removes his fingers from Cas’ hole, water rushing down it now. Cas whimpers at the loss. But knows the soap will itch and leave his wings gross if he doesnt get it all out. The rinse is quick and the wait it not as bad as Cas’ thought it would be. Especially with Dean’s hands massaging through the feathers.   
  
“De-an…”  
  
Cas’ feathers are clean of the soap and Dean knows exactly what Cas’ needs. He lines himself up and smoothly glides into Cas’ hole. A satisfied moan comes from Cas’ as he leans  heavier against the wall. Deans hands would normally just grip his partner’s hips.   
  


But Cas has wings. 

Sensitive. Fucking. Wings.  
  
So Dean places one hand on Cas’ hip and the other at the base of one of Cas’ wings and thrusts.   
  
“Dean. YES. OH.”  
  
Jackpot.   
  
Dean continues, pumping into the angel. Slowing down and adjusting to hit his prostate, hard.   
  
Cas grips at the wall, moaning Dean’s name. Asking for more, for deeper, harder, anything. And Dean complies.   
  
Dean slows down again, biting and kissing at what ever part of Castiel he can get to. Gently carding his fingers through the silk like wings.  
  
“You’re so good, Cas. So good.”   
  
“Im, So, close.”  
  
Dean speeds up, hitting Cas’ prostate continuously. Working the angel into a mess before he comes undone completely.  
  
“Dean.” He says, as he comes. Spurts of white hitting the shower wall. Cas’ hole clenching around Dean’s dick. Pulling Dean over the edge not so long after Cas, with Cas’ name on his lips.   
  
The water washes over them. Their high coming to an end abruptly when they realize how cold the water is now. Cas turns it off with a laugh, and turns to Dean, smiling.  
  
“Thank you for helping, Dean.”  
  
A blush creeps up onto his cheeks, and his gaze immediately drops to the ground. Dean reaches out and turns Cas’ gaze up to his own with a gentle hand on his chin.   
  
“Always, Cas.” As he leans down and kisses Cas on the lips for the first time.  
  
They smile and Dean grabs them the towels from the counter. He helps drying Cas and his wings off and fixes the shower curtain before walking out of the bathroom.   
  
“You guys do know…semen down the drain isn’t a good thing, right?” Sam says as he passes the bathroom rolling his eyes.   
  
Dean and Cas both blush and rush off to Deans room to explore more of what else they can do…Specially when they have more room to do things with Cas’ damn beautiful wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala for the prompt. =]
> 
> Finally getting around to posting it on here.


End file.
